


Wunschvorstellung

by Tuetenclown



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Gen, RPG, RPG OCs - Freeform, Space Opera, Swearing, bikers in space, chopper jockeys - Freeform, coffee porn, oh shit, the morning after
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuetenclown/pseuds/Tuetenclown
Summary: One-Shot im Aces in Space-Universum des namensgebenden Fate-RPGs; der KS geht noch bis zum 21.10.! https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/acesinspace/aces-in-space/descriptionDas ist das erste Mal, dass ich sowas in Deutsch schreibe. Feedback also gerne gesehen :DOne-Shot for the Aces in Space universe of the respective Fate RPG. KS is still running and available in english, too! Support this! https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/acesinspace/aces-in-space/descriptionIf - and that's a big IF, there really are people who want to read this in english, I might translate this.





	Wunschvorstellung

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot im Aces in Space-Universum des namensgebenden Fate-RPGs; der KS geht noch bis zum 21.10.! https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/acesinspace/aces-in-space/description  
Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich sowas in Deutsch schreibe. Feedback also gerne gesehen :D
> 
> One-Shot for the Aces in Space universe of the respective Fate RPG. KS is still running and available in english, too! Support this! https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/acesinspace/aces-in-space/description  
If - and that's a big IF, there really are people who want to read this in english, I might translate this.

[10:24]

_„… Bro, beweg deinen Arsch ans Comm!“_

Die durch den Datenstrom leicht verzerrte Stimme war schon durch die Slide-Tür zu hören. Ein weiches _swiishh _begleitete das Öffnen des Eingangs zur Zentrale und Alex stellte die Kaffeetasse neben das Comm-Board. Das Head-Up-Display des Datanets öffnete sich.

„Bleib ma lässig, Mateo. Bin ja schon da.“ Sier wischte sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht - die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die sich seit dem Aufwachen einen Stollen zu Alex‘ Gehirn gruben, wurden nur marginal besser.

_„Bro, wo warst du den ganzen Morgen? Ich brauch‘ die Daten fürs Ans-Vi! Zu lange beim Tetherball gewesen nach dem Run?“_

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Zuviel Tinker-Mink-Öl? Auf jeden Fall.“

_„Nimmst du den getweakten Scheiß immer noch? Alex, irgendwann erwischst du eine Charge, die von irgendeinem NooB gekocht wurde und dann können wir dich vom Boden kratzen. Hör auf damit.“_

„Ja Daddy; ich bin auch pünktlich zum Abendessen zuhause.“

_„Halt’s Maul und schieb die Sets auf meine Cloud.“_

„Wie auch immer.“ Alex nahm die Tasse neben ihrm und genoss die wohlige Wärme, die sich von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit auf die umfassenden Finger übertrug. Die immer noch tiefsitzende Müdigkeit machte es nicht gerade einfach, eine normale Körpertemperatur zu erreichen. Der erste Schluck rannte wie flüssiges Gold die Kehle hinunter und jede Zelle, die damit in Berührung kam, seufzte vor Erleichterung. Alex stellte die Tasse wieder neben sich und ließ die Finger über die Sensoren gleiten. Noch keine Meldungen über die gestrige Mission im Net. Wenn in den nächsten Stunden kein Upload kam, würde sier es selbst übernehmen. Einen Klick später öffnete sich das Ans-Vi-Fenster und die Parameter wurden an Mateos Speicher übertragen.

„Gesendet. Hübscher Break gestern übrigens.“

_„Danke. Wenigstens unser Abgang war lit-up.“_

Alex‘ Display blinkte auf - eine Nachricht von Yuki flackerte über das Display.

**QueenY: Wie geht’s dir? Ich glaube die Idee mit smashen auf tinked war eher sub. **

**QueenY: Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als wenn irgendein Bandit da drin gerade ausrastet…**

**Du: Same. Hab mir schon was von Mateo anhören dürfen. Vielleicht habt ihr recht, ich cutte den Dealer. Steht der Rest noch?**

**QueenY: Mit dir immer, Baby ;) Ich komm rein.**

Auf die letzte Nachricht folgte ein kurzer Signalton und Yukis Stimme schallte durchs Comm.

_„Ist mein Lieblings-Jockey auch da?“_

_„Klar, Queen. Ich hoffe dir geht’s besser als Gramster hier.“ _Mateo sprach extra laut und das erhoffte Aufstöhnen seiner Bros ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sein Lachen dröhnte in Alex‘ Schaltzentrale.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich muten kann, oder?“

_„Plus one. Lass gut sein Mateo.“ _Yuki klang fast schon verzweifelt.

_„Sorry Queen. Wie geht’s jetzt weiter? Ich wäre dafür zu den HQ’s zurückzufliegen. Gibt’s schon was im Net, Alex?“_

„Nope. Alles ruhig. Werde mich später selbst drum kümmern, wenn das so bleibt. Allerdings sollten wir spätestens dann unsere Ärsche aus der Schusslinie nehmen, HQ’s sind also keine schlechte Idee. Was meinst du, Yuki?“

_„Wir sollten bereit sein, jederzeit zu skirten. Nadia ist soweit okay. Ich hab sie in einer der Gästequartiere untergebracht; viel hat sie ja nicht abbekommen. Wir sollten sie auf jeden Fall ein paar Tage aufnehmen, unsere Chopper brauchen eine Generalüberholung. Gibt nicht viele Tüftler, die sich mit der alten Technik noch auskennen.“_

_„Vielleicht sollten wir doch den Auftrag von SoKam annehmen. Wir brauchen Kohle." _überlegte Mateo laut.

„Bro! Wir sind Hacker und keine Auftragsmörder! Das was gestern lief, war schon haarscharf an der Grenze unserer Skills.“

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass bei der gestrigen Mission niemand außerordentlich zu Schaden gekommen war. Im Nachhinein konnte man die Falle zehn Meter gegen den Wind riechen. Nachdem eine Tüftlerin tagelang vermisst wurde, hatte ihre Gang unerwartet eine Meldung mit Informationen über ihren Aufenthaltsort in das Darknet rausgegeben und eine Mission ausgeschrieben. Die ‚Quencher‘ waren eine kleine befreundete Gang, die offenbar nicht über die nötigen Ressourcen verfügte, diese Nadia selbst zurückzuholen. Rein, raus, schnelle Kohle; das war die Vorstellung des kleinen Rettungschapters, das sich schnell formiert hatte. Die Realität holte sie schneller ein, als ihnen lieb war. Kaum hatten sie Nadia aus der Spielhölle raus, in der sie vermeintlich im Alkohol- und Drogenrausch versackt war, brach das Chaos aus. Alkohol und Drogen entpuppten sich als Betäubungsmittel, Mitspieler als Corp-Members. Alex hatte sich nie viel aus dem Umgang mit Phasern gemacht, aber das Spektakel im Kasino war definitiv ein Grund, sich demnächst mal wieder auf den Parcours zu begeben. Irgendwie gelang es ihnen trotzdem, sich mithilfe von umgestürzten Spieltischen und wildem Pew Pew zurückzuziehen. Gut, dass Alex das ganze immerhin aufgenommen hatte.

Eine _Live_-Schaltung wäre besser gewesen.

Allein Mateos Raumkampf mit den Corps, nachdem er Yuki, Nadia und Alex in der Deliverance abgesetzt hatte, wäre eine beträchtliche Anzahl Likes wert gewesen.

_Live ist immer besser._

Der anschließende Highway-Hop in den Free-turf war im Vergleich zur Extraktion selbst ein Klacks gewesen.

_„Auch wenn du der größte Wingpal der Galaxie wärst, no way. Wenn du Zaster gegen Gewissen eintauschen willst, solltest du dich endlich nach einer neuen Gang umsehen, Mateo.“_ Yuki war es offenbar leid, immer wieder den gleichen Argumentationssträngen von Mateo zu folgen. Das Thema Auftragsmord kam alle paar Wochen wieder auf den Tisch und sorgte regelmäßig für Beef unter allen Angehörigen.

_„Dann nenn mir mal eine besser Option, um schnell an viel Bares zu kommen.“_

_„Ich werde diese Diskussion nicht nochmal führen, Bro. Halte dich an unser Rule- und Mindset.“_

Ein genervtes Schnauben tönte durch das Comm. Yuki ignorierte es.

_„Was unsere aktuelle Pläne angeht: Nimm Kurs auf die HQ’s, aber geh das ganze von sieben Uhr an. Wir haben doch immer noch diese lästigen vereinzelten Patrouillenflüge aus Corp-turf-Sektor 07_42. Keinen Bock, dass wir uns mit denen jetzt auch noch anlegen müssen.“_

_„Hundo P, Queen.“_

Das Comm piepte kurz, offenbar hatte sich Mateo temporär aus der Leitung geklinkt. Alex führte die Kaffeetasse erneut zum Mund und leerte den Inhalt. Sier fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Fettig.

„Ich brauch ne Dusche. Meinst du, er hat’s im Griff?“

_„Sicher. Ich denke wir können für eine gute Stunde abchillen.“_

„Lit. Okay Babe, ich bin mal refreshen.“ Alex deaktivierte das Head-Up-Display und drehte sich zur Slide-Tür. Bevor sier auch nur in die Nähe des Bewegungssensors gelangen konnte, klang ein kurzes _Bing_ durch den Raum. Sier blieb abrupt stehen.

„No fucking way.“

Mit großen Schritten ging sier wieder auf das Comm-Board zu. Alex‘ Augen weiteten sich und das Head-Up-Display erschien binnen Millisekunden.

„YUKI! Wir haben ‘ne Cam an Boa-„

[10:35]

Auf Knopfdruck hielt das Bild an. Alex Gesicht war in voller Größe auf dem Monitor zu sehen. Die Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, der Mund halb geöffnet. Wenn man jetzt ranzoomen würde, könnte man vielleicht einige der Verfärbungen in den Zahnzwischenräumen sehen, die sich nach jahrelangem Kaffeekonsum dort manifestiert hatten. Aber wer würde das schon sehen wollen?

Eine tiefe Stimme sprach bedächtig. „Nun, ich denke hierbei können wir es belassen. Alles Folgende ist für sie und unsere weiteren Maßnahmen… sagen wir irrelevant.“

Eine zweite, höhere Stimme gesellte sich dazu. „Wir haben die Koordinaten dieser Basis?“

„Aye. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir sie am Nachmittag erreicht haben werden.“

„Aber sie sind sich unserer Spionage-Einheit bewusst geworden.“

„Das wird kein Problem sein. Wir konnten uns in ihr Comm-System hacken und haben eine Abschottung des Piloten sichergestellt. Außerdem haben sie in dem Raumsektor kein alternatives Ziel. Nadia wird bei ihnen sein. In ihrer Basis.“

„Bereiten sie den Angriff vor.“


End file.
